I Want To Tell You
by A.C. Lennox
Summary: A atração entre Draco e Ginny é imediata, apaixonante e arriscada, entretanto alguém estava determinado a ter aquela ruiva só para si... [Universo alternativo] [DG e HG][Para Miaka Ela]


**

* * *

**

**I Want To Tell You**

**By: **Anna C. Lennox

**Beta: **Lanah

**Dedicado: **Miaka-ela

* * *

**31 de dezembro 2005 **

**05h30min P.M- Draquinho and Family!**

Ele, entre tantos, fora o escolhido para passar a noite da virada com ela. Devia estar orgulhoso de tal feito, afinal, eram poucos os que conseguiam agradar àquela mulher chegando a cúmulo do cúmulo de ela convidá-lo para passar as férias em sua casa de inverno em Aspen. A tentação era grande, volumosa e insuportável. Queria aceitar, queria voltar para os braços sedutores e experientes da ruiva, adentrar o corpo quente e apertado e entregar-se ao orgasmo arrebatador que o tiraria do chão e o levaria à Lua sem que precisasse desembolsar milhões para tal.

Impossível! Não podia se afastar por tanto tempo das empresas. Era o dono e não tinha direito a férias até cobrir o rombo feito por um antigo e encadeado assessor. Além do mais, havia...

-Draco Malfoy!-gritou a mulher esbelta com o rosto romano modelado por longos cabelos negros, extremamente lisos.-Aonde pensa que vai?

Elizabeta Maria Cleve Malfoy, sua esposa há dez anos, mãe de seus três filhos homens e uma bruxa em sua vida. Subtítulo de filme de comédia e um terço de sua estória jogado no lixo.

Passando as duas mãos no farto e espesso cabelo, pediu aos céus paciência e a Deus um pouco de misericórdia. Sabia que em seus quarenta e cinco anos de vida havia jogado várias pedras na cruz do bom menino, mas já havia também pagado caro por cada erro. Não eram todos os dias, ou melhor, meses que a Igreja recebia uma comissão gorda de sua parte.

_Uma pequena contribuição para o dízimo sagrado da santa fé. Pague eleve seu pedaço do céu!_

Uma teoria medieval, mas quem disse que essas ideologias morreram? Pura lorota do Vaticano tentando de todas as formas passar uma borracha no passado negro da Igreja.

Draco Malfoy podia ter vários casos, podia assumir que era "bi", mas jamais poderia cogitar deixar a esposa. Era um pecado mortal. No final, sua bigamia era aceita por todos que o conheciam, pois, afinal, precisaria ser muito idiota para não chifrar aquela mulher.

-Para a empresa, ora, Beta!-respondeu, cínico.

-Às cinco da tarde do último dia do ano? Conta outra, amor!

-Acredite se quiser...

-Vai para os braços daquela cortesã, não é?-cuspiu as palavras na cara dele.

Limpando o rosto com um lenço branco, não escondeu o nojo que sentia. Beta não era burra, era bonita e sexy em seu modo arcaico de se vestir, mas há tempos que tudo deixara de fazer sentido. Nunca se amaram, contudo, respeitavam-se e viviam bem à medida do possível, para o bem mor dos filhos. Mas tudo acabara e se fora junto com o respeito... Nada os unia, nem mesmos os meninos...

-Cortesã? Que coisa mais arcaica, Beta.-falou guardando o lenço no bolso da calça jeans negra.

-É assim que chamo as atrizes de cinema.

-Despeito matar...-sussurrou.-Acho que fala de Virgínia. Pois bem, não sei donde tirou essa fixação pela ruiva, mas fique sabendo que sim,-sincero, segurou o rosto da mulher entre as mãos.-eu vou passar a noite e o dia com a _cortesã_.

-E... você... assume ainda...-os olhos delas ficaram marejados não de dor, há tempos que não sentia a maldita dor de amor, mas de raiva, de despeito, de burrice por ter deixado o amante para poder ficar com o marido, que agora assumia que ia, sim, encontrar-se com a cortesã ruiva.

-E não era isso que você queria?

-Mas...

-Fique quieta, Beta, se não irá machucar mais seu orgulho retumbante.-largando o rosto da esposa, saiu do quarto descendo até a garagem. Dando partida no carro, Malfoy saiu em disparada.

**06h00min P.M. – Ginninha, a incomparável! **

"_Faça como eu, use sempre creme de legumes acebolados, não apenas para a pele, mas também a alma! Eu garanto! Eu confio!"_

Virgínia, a grande, como era chamada nos estúdios de Hollywood Prince Pictures, em Londres, revirou os olhos de maneira cômica ao assistir pela décima vez o comercial feito pelo irmão. Era notável o seu desejo de ser igual ou até mesmo melhor que ela, no entanto, era só sonho, afinal, ninguém conseguiria ser perfeita como ela.

Ele poderia usufruir do nome que ela erguera aos céus.

Ele poderia até mesmo conseguir pontas em alguns filmes, mas sempre seria a sua sombra. O irmão de Gina, a namoradinha dos britânicos. Seja na Escócia ou no país de Gales, seja no Iraque ou nos Estado Unidos, nada mudaria. Virgínia sempre seria a estrela e Gui sempre seria o seu coadjuvante.

Desligando a TV, sentou-se na cama King-size com quatro colunas bem dispostas nos cantos. O véu de seda pura dava o aspecto oriental e luxuriante. Adornava um vaporoso vestido indiano, com poucas jóias, e se sentia uma verdadeira _demi-mondaine_ à espera de um amante insaciável.

Esperava... Ou melhor, ansiava pelo seu amante favorito.

-Draco.-sussurrou o nome dele, sentido a pele queimar de desejo e o coração vibrar. De todos os homens que tinha a sua disposição, aquele era o que mais lhe dava prazer. Alcançava o céu e caía no inferno a cada centésimo do orgasmo.

Nem mesmo seu gostoso namorado conseguia atiçá-la tanto, a ponto de fazê-la perder o controle de si e dos seus atos.

Harry era forte, bonito e inteligente, perfeito para procriar. Mas era tão sem sal... Era bom de cama, mas sério demais fora dela. Precisava de um amante para satisfazê-la na área em que Potter era impotente.

-Pode entrar, Gray.-falou ela escutando o toque mudo na porta de madeira.-Telefonema? Se for Gui, pode dispensar... Se for o meu empresário, o mesmo...

-Não, não é, madame.-educadamente, entregou-lhe o telefone sem fio.-É o senhor Potter.

Sobressaltada, ficou rígida e nervosa, arrumando o cabelo rebelde.

-Harry...

-Oi, amor.-falou com voz rouca.-Como está?

-Bem... Melhor agora.-falou rápida, corando fortemente.-Pensei que...

-Não, Gi, eu não estou em Londres.-cortou maroto.-Ainda estou em Nova York. Sabe como são esses atores ianques, ainda mais com a paralisação do meio de transporte público... As gravações ficaram ainda mais difíceis de ser feitas.

-Eu sei.-falou contendo o suspiro aliviado.-É uma pena, queria tanto tê-lo a meu lado, poder entretê-lo com caricias íntimas... Beijar naqueles lugares especiais que só eu sei.-rouca, remexeu-se na cama e, incendiando os pensamentos pervertidos de Harry, sorriu ao escutar os gemidos dele ressoarem pelo telefone.

-Sua diabinha...

-Eu te amo, seu bobo.

-Como queria estar com você... Fazê-la minha em todas as instâncias.

-É o que pedi para o Papai Noel, Harry.-falou ela, interpretando bem o papel de namorada saudosa, quando estava bem perto de receber o adorável amante em sua cama.-Mas parece que ele se esqueceu de mim...

-Não fale assim, Gininha.-falou carinhoso.-Preciso desligar agora...

Despedindo-se melosamente, a atriz famosa se esticou na cama confortável. A felicidade e o desejo reacenderam-se em seu coração. Draco estava atrasado para a festinha particular e ela não gostava nada de esperar, aliás, eram eles que tinham que ter paciência com as suas inconstantes crises de esquecimento.

Olhando para a mesinha de madeira ao lado da cama, conferiu os petiscos e o champanhe francês que estava submerso no balde de prata.

Definitivamente, não queria ficar zangada naquela noite. Queria sorrir, gemer, viver cada instante com o amante e nada mais. Desta vez o perdoaria pelo pequeno atraso...

_Sim! Sim! Eu sou perfeita demais para ser verdade. _

**06h15min P.M – Draquinho e Gininha: explosão de estrelas!**

-Santíssimo... -sussurrou ele, entrando no quarto da moça.

-Isso nada tem de santo, Draco.-falou rindo, caminhando sensualmente até ele.

Com os olhos brilhando de desejo, pegou-a pela cintura prensando seu corpo ao dela. Olhou para o rosto angelical que nada de puro ou sagrado tinha... Ali não teria tempo para piegas e meias palavras de amor. Seria carne, paixão e fome descomunal.

-Desta vez caprichou, ruiva...-falou beijando o rosto e, em seguida, passando a língua comprida nos lábios carnudos da moça.-Seu namorado deve estar com a cabeça pegando fogo neste momento.

-Hahaha, o que os olhos não vêem o coração, definitivamente, não sente, querido.-ditou a velha máxima popular com um quê de audácia e dor.

-Você realmente não presta...

Tomando-a nos braços, beijou-a com uma gentileza inenarrável. Ficaram ali apenas no toque carinhoso e pouco ousado por minutos, sentiam-se reconfortados e um estranho prazer vinha da calmaria de suas almas.

-Eu sou uma mulher bem resolvida, loiro.-falou rindo, afastando-se dele como uma criança saltitante.-Tenho várias faces e, por isso, sou uma das melhores atrizes, não apenas desse país, mas do mundo. Quero todos os homens e eles todos me querem... Sinto, cheiro a vibração... Simplesmente sei amar e me respeitar, não sou hipócrita para me esconder por debaixo de um manto e virar uma santa, quando, na verdade e no escuro, faço coisas pecaminosas, escandalosas...

Riu excitado, acompanhando os movimentos da borboleta saltitante. O vestido indiano curto não escondia as coxas, bem torneadas após horas e mais horas de balé. Os seios altos e cheios eram graças à genética Weasley. Rosto com traços delicados e ossatura perfeitamente modelada, nariz arrebitado e os cabelos ruivos sedosos caindo livremente pelo ombro pequeno, parando na altura do quadril cheio e arredondado.

_Uma fada, _pensou, sentindo-se todo-todo por ter agradado àquela fêmea tão luxuriante quanto o clima copilado dos livros indianos proibidos. Os incensos enchiam o quarto com um aroma cítrico e lúbrico, havia velas de todas as cores espalhadas pelo chão, a mesinha oriental estava emoldurada com flores silvestres e jacintos e, em seu centro, o balde com o champanhe caríssimo dividia espaço com petiscos salgados.

-Por isso que me leva à loucura, ruiva.-falou abrindo um daqueles sorrisos encantadores que arrebatavam os corações de quaisquer moçoilas.

-Essa sempre foi minha intenção...

-Então fez isso de caso pensado?-perguntou encostando o corpo rígido nas costas dela, espalmando as duas mãos nas coxas brancas e suculentas.

-Aham.-assumiu, contorcendo-se toda, aproveitando cada momento como se fosse o único.-Não tenho medo de jogar, Draco, vivo cada instante e não me arrependo de nada.

-Essa é uma boa política...

-Não tenha dúvida.-virando para ele, colocou o dedo médio entre seus lábios.-Isso me poupa rugas!

Gemendo, Ginny fechou os olhos, sentindo os lábios grossos fecharem-se sobre seu dedo, sugando-o com prazer desmesurado.

-Quero fazer amor com você...-murmurou em um fio de voz.

-Amor?

-Sim, Draco, amor!

Empurrando-a gentilmente em direção à cama, Draco tocava cada centímetro da face corada. Não haveria espaço para o noivo dela ou para sua esposa, eram apenas dois amantes querendo tirar o máximo de prazer daqueles corpos prazidos e sedentos.

Prazerosamente, seus dedos começaram a desabotoar, um a um, os cinco botões perolados da frente do vestido verde musgo, liberando os seios fartos.

-Linda... Linda...-falava ele baixinho, roçando os lábio no colo da atriz.

Um som suave saiu dos lábios de Ginny, que, segurando os cabelos do parceiro, trouxe-o de encontro à pele escaldante do pescoço. Deitando-a no leito reconfortante, Draco olhou para o vestido que agora moldava a luxuria que abrasava o corpo da amante. Tocando-lhe os seios cheios, acariciou-os com a delicadeza de um jacinto, beijando os mamilos rosados e rígidos.

Lentamente a acariciava, como se tivesse a eternidade entre as mãos, como se fosse dono do tempo e pudesse, enfim, tê-la para todo o sempre. Segurando a coxa esquerda, apertou-a gerando sulcos na pele lisa. Aproveitando-se da entrega total do corpo da moça, ergueu calidamente o vestido verde e, acarinhando-lhe as pernas, desceu suavemente a peça íntima branca.

Com as pontas dos dedos, acariciou a pele úmida e quente, fazendo-a ver estrelas de tanto prazer.

_Estava pronta para ele... apenas para ele... _Possessivamente e com as mãos, desafivelou o cinto de couro falso e desceu a braguilha. Colocou o preservativo no seu sexo ereto, abrindo as coxas de Ginny com calma, e o moveu entre elas, permitindo o contato das carnes inflamadas de desejo.

-Me ame, Draco...-pediu ela desesperada, movendo o corpo contra o dele no exato momento em que circundava as pernas em torno da cintura malhada do loiro.

Draco lutava contra a força que o impulsionava para o céu afora, queria estar com ela quando tocasse a estrelas que ele próprio criara. Prensando o corpo grande contra o frágil e delicado dela, beijou-lhe os lábios de uma maneira única.

Sem delongas, não precisou de fogos de artifício ou da passagem grátis de poucos minutos no paraíso. Gemendo convulsivamente, entregaram-se ao prazer mor da paixão que jamais se acabaria.

**10:00 min P.M- I want to Tell You...**

_Aquela era a imagem perfeita do paraíso_, analisou Ginny, olhando para torso bem feito do amante, _Tem a mesma idade que Haryr, mas as diferenças chegam a ser escabrosas!_

Harry, no auge dos seus quarenta e tantos anos, não aparentava a mesma força física e beleza. Em sua maneira artística, era sexy e altamente desejado, mas nada tinha de espetacular a não ser os belos olhos verdes herdados da mãe, uma diva do teatro que contracenara com Gracy Kelly, dentre outros. Alto, corpulento, com uma grande massa muscular que o deixava mais para "gordo" do que para "magro com carne". Certo! Podia ser da idade ou da genética, sempre acreditara nessas hipóteses até perceber o quanto o loiro amante era conservado em relação ao moreno oficial.

-Gostando do que vê, ruiva?-perguntou Malfoy, indiscreto.

-Não sabe o quanto...

-Sei sim, sua desalmada. -falou ajeitando o corpo grande, ficando numa posição satírica, com as duas mãos apoiadas no chão e sentado numa das várias almofadas dispostas no mesmo. –Infelizmente, meu corpo gostoso sabe perfeitamente quando é comparado ao de outro homem.

-É uma comparação saudável, loiro. -ergueu o sobrolho intrigada, levando a taça de cristal fino à boca.

-Sorte sua que não sou um homem ciumento.

-E mesmo que fosse, dear, comigo o seu ciúme seria desnecessário. Aliás...-sorvendo o líquido branco e espumante, olhou para o homem que delicadamente levava um dos petiscos à boca, parecendo um Deus grego ou com o aspecto de uma miragem.-se fosse ciumento, certamente nem aqui estaria, pois algo que sempre deixei bem claro é que jamais assumiria nenhum amante... Mesmo...

-Mesmo?-perguntou irônico.

-Que me apaixonasse por ele.-respondeu enfática.

Encafifado, passou as mãos fortes entre os cabelos. Em toda a sua conjectura, nunca pensara em algo sério com Virgínia. Ele era casado, tinha um nome tradicional, era dono de um título nobre, tinha filhos e uma esposa que, mesmo rabugenta e chata, merecia um pouco de respeito, afinal, era discreta em seus casos extraconjugais. Contudo, não poderia deixar de ficar decepcionado e curioso, afinal, qual era o motivo que prendia a atriz ao noivo tão famoso quanto ela ou até menos? Amor? Não, se fosse isso, ela não teria um caso após o outro...

-Carência, _Visconde_. – respondeu lendo as entrelinhas de seu pensamento.-Harry nunca está comigo... E, como ele, tenho o meu jeito prático e sem culpa de me satisfazer.

-Dessa maneira, não há rugas, não é mesmo, Virgínia?

-Claro!-falou hilária.-Acabo economizando uma boa grana com cirurgias reparadoras.

Pegando sua mão com delicadeza, Draco depositou vários beijinhos nela. Riu ao escutar um suspiro.

-Não poderei aceitar seu convite, ruiva. -falou calmo, notando o brilho divertido nas íris da jovem.

-É?

-Aham, infelizmente, não poderei sair do país e ir esquiar com você esse ano.

-Eu já sabia, Draco.-falou rindo.-Sei que um visconde não pode deixar a viscondessa de lado para ir passear com a amante. Essa é uma de suas leis, embora tenha quase certeza, - que seja picada por uma cascavel caso erre por um ponto e vírgula - de que o seu maior anseio era dizer sim ao meu convite.

-hehehe...

Sentando no colo dele, Ginny beijou os lábios carinhosos como um afago, enquanto massageava os ombros largos com sensualidade.

-Contudo, isso não muda em nada o que sinto por você, Draco.-falou concisa.-Em maio, estarei de voltar e iremos comemorar minha chegada em grande estilo.

-Isso é uma promessa?

Absorta, roçou a boca no pescoço longo, pousando-a na bochecha alta e rosada.

-Óbvio que sim.-marotamente, deitou a cabeça no ombro forte.-Ainda não me fartei de você, Draco Malfoy.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**16 fevereiro de 2006**

**10h30min P.M- Jogo de Xadrez!**

Agasalhada desde as pontas dos pés até o último fio de cabelo, Virgínia olhava para a imensidão de pinheiros e neve da janela de sua casa de inverno em Aspen. Exasperada, abrumou o corpo, ficando rígida e completamente alheia a Harry, que a seu lado vibrava com a seqüência de vitórias no Xadrez.

-Isso não é justo, Potter.-falou zangada, vendo que ele cercava o seu rei, pronto para encerrar a décimo quinto estágio.

-Você é que não sabe perder, Ginny.-rindo, andou mais algumas casas até dar o golpe de misericórdia na peça mor.-Xeque!- a ruiva olhou desanimada ao perceber que seu rei negro mais uma vez estava ameaçado por três peças adversárias. Dessa maneira, já não tinha mais como movimentá-lo.

-Você que não é nada cavalheiro.-bufando, despediu-se do seu rei com um leve beijo, tirando uma longa gargalhada do noivo.

Quantos homens não dariam milhões para receber um beijo daquela mulher! Nem mesmo sua mãe em todo o esplendor da sua juventude conseguira cativar tanta atenção masculina quanto a pequena ruiva.

-Se ser cavalheiro é ceder o meu intelecto por pura educação, então, _dear_, pode tirar seu cavalinho da chuva, porque meu guarda-chuva só tem lugar para um.

-Não venha arranjando desculpas, Potter, pela sua falta de educação.

-Não tenho culpa se hoje está tão desatenta...

-De onde tirou essa idéia? Eu estou atenta, sim... Você é que está alegrinho demais.

-Mate, Ginny!-bradou jogando o rei negro para fora do tabuleiro de mármore.

Sacudindo a cabeleira ruiva de um lado para o outro, tentou reaver todos os pontos do jogo. Infelizmente, o noivo não tinha cometido nenhuma falta que merecesse atenção. Harry era íntegro a ponto de não roubar nem mesmo numa partida de brincadeira com a namorada. Esse era um dos pontos que mais amava nele e o que mais a irritava também.

Por Deus, enquanto Draco, seu amante recente, era completamente passional, Harry era um poço de calma e condescendência. Perfeito! Bem-sucedido, ganhador de vários prêmios, cineasta conhecido, mito, mas calmo demais! Ela tinha que tomar a iniciativa de beijá-lo e acarinhá-lo.

-Desfiro o meu protesto.-rebateu ela erguendo a sobrancelha.

-Quer apanhar mais uma vez?-perguntou brejeiro.

-Quem disse que vou perder mais uma vez!-desafiou lacônica.

Maroto, coçou a cabeça, gostava da maneira que ela levava a vida. Não economizava tempo para culpa, não pensava duas vezes e chutava a vida numa boa. Eram opostos de uma mesma moeda, não conseguia levar a sua existência com a mesma facilidade. Deixara de ser jovem há muito tempo... Era uma pena, afinal, não gostava de se sentir o chacal cada vez que impedia a ruiva de prosseguir sua vida.

-Isso é um desafio, Virgínia?

-É óbvio, meu caro!

-O que vou ganhar ao aceitá-lo?-perguntou provocativo.

-Carinhos... como dizer... quentes!

-Quentes?-indagou novamente, experimentando o corpo acender de desejo.

-Sim!-afirmou com um gesto delicado das mãos. –Aceita, ou vai correr para a mamãe, Pottinho?

-Olha para minha cara, dear. Eu não fujo de desafios.

_Mas também não os procura, _pensou ela sorrindo, enfileirando torre, cavalo, bispo, dama, rei e novamente bispo, cavalo e torre no tabuleiro constituído de malha quadriculada. Tradicionalmente, ele começava a partida com as peças brancas.

-Será?-falou rouca, abrindo o casaco de lã.-Prove então!-audaz, atiçou o noivo como nunca antes tinha acontecido.

**11h50min- Potter é o melhor... Será?**

Virgínia olhava carrancuda para o Rei, mais uma vez em Xeque. Os neurônios mais uma vez a deixavam na mão. Não sabia se tinha mais raiva de si ou do noivo metódico.

_Argghhhh, arffff, besta, calhorda, anti-samaritano, _gritava consigo mesma, sentindo o calor subir pela espinha a cada minuto em que se aproximava do fim.

-Mate!

-Cachorro!-falou ela séria, olhando para o seu rei arruinado em cima do tabuleiro.

-Realmente não sabe perder, dear!

-Você é que só sabe ganhar...-argumentou, infantil.

-Graças a Deus!-respondeu risonho.-Agora quero minha prenda!

-Prenda?

-Isso... Minha jóia, eu quero todas as carícias prometidas.

Sorrindo, acompanhou os movimentos dinâmicos de Harry, que se sentava no sofá azul marinho com uma taça de vinho branco na mão direita. Traduzia em suas íris o nervosismo e a ânsia que cada ato de amor representava para ele.

-E terá, amor.-sussurrou sensualmente de pé.

-É o que espero...

Programando o aparelho de áudio para repetir continuamente a música preferida, Virgínia colocou o CD predileto de ambos na bandeja e apertou o Play. Quando a voz maravilhosa de Nina Simone começou a bradar nas caixas de som espalhadas por toda a sala, começou a andar como uma gazela adestrada, abrindo cada botão do delicado casaco pelúcia cor de rosa. A música entrava em sua alma chacoalhando-a com a força de um tornado. Rebolando os quadris sedutores, jogou o bolero sobre as pernas grandes e torneadas do noivo, que vestia uma simples calça jeans escura que mal escondia o seu vigor.

Arqueando o corpo, beijou a ponta do nariz quadrado e logo em seguida o lábio, delicadamente mordiscando de leve e lambendo-o em seguida, como um cachorrinho faminto.

-Mulher!- arquejou compenetrado, puxando-a para o seu colo.

-Ainda não...-respondeu sentando-se no colo dele.-É cedo demais para terminar...

Montando-o, começou desabotoar cada botão do jaleco marrom sem graça, dançando no ritmo da música, mesmo estando com os dois braços dele prendendo sua cintura. A pujança dele mesmo condenado ao calor opressivo do jeans a queimava a cada toque em suas coxas. Gemendo, jogou o casaco longe e, assim, consecutivamente, foram a camiseta de flanela bege e os óculos incômodos que tanto odiava em vão, pois Harry tinha medo do processo cirúrgico de que necessitava para a correção dos cinco graus de miopia.

Embora mais velho e supostamente experiente, Harry ainda era uma criança medrosa que precisava de seu carinho. Talvez fosse ai que morasse o seu amor por aquele bichinho. Ele precisava dela como nunca alguém tinha necessitado antes... Não era o dinheiro, e sim seu carinho. O prazer de sua companhia.

Contornando a ossatura vitoriana, circulou algumas marcas causadas pela bendita acne e outras cicatrizes cujo motivo só poderia ser os treinos pesados de rúgbi. Era difícil imaginar uma pessoa tão intelectual correndo atrás de uma bola em um esporte tão violento. Mas ele não apenas jogara, como fora capitão na época do colégio.

Sorrindo, podia ver um menino magro, com um Q.I. elevado, com o rosto cheio de espinha, os olhos verdes brilhantes, filho de uma das mulheres mais amadas da Inglaterra, rico e capitão de Rúgbi. Realmente era bizarro, o que mostrava que Harry era perfeito em tudo o que fazia...

_E nem precisou esforçar-se muito para isso, _pensou, massageando o couro cabeludo do moreno ofegante que mantinha as pálpebras fechadas e a face comprimida de tanto prazer.

_Eu o amo... amo de uma maneira única e especial, não é a mesma coisa com Draco, que é algo carnal e explosivo a ponto de levar-me ao céu em um minuto. Com Harry, é algo mais terno, sem presa... sem sobressaltos, sem ganhos ou perdas. Talvez sempre tenha um amante... talvez nunca seja fiel a ele, mas sempre ele terá o meu amor. Infelizmente sou humana e tenho minhas falhas... e ser fiel nunca foi minha maior qualidade._Ponderou, beijando o peitoral liso, detendo-se por alguns momentos no pescoço e depois no colo.

-Acabe de uma vez com essa tortura, Ginny.-pediu ele suplicante.

-_'Rwy'n dy garu di_...-sussurrou ela em galês. Há exatamente um ano, Lílian com toda a paciência do mundo a ensinara a falar "eu te amo" em sua língua nativa. Nunca esquecera daquele breve instante, porém, nunca comentara nada com Harry, ficara guardado em seu coração a sete chaves, e, enfim, falara no momento em que tinha certeza de seu amor.

-Eu também te amo, Ginny.-falou abraçando-a com tanta entusiasmo que era capaz de quebrar seus ossos.-Que seja galês, francês...

-_Je t´aime..._

-Hebraico...

-_Ani ohevet otcha..._

**-Chinês...**

-_Wo ai ni...-_rindo como crianças, não cessaram o abraço.- Contudo, nenhuma formar é mais pura de falar eu te amo do que o acasalamento de nossos corpos, Harry!-pegando a cabeça dele entre as mãos, sentiu a palma quente em contato com face fria e emocionada. Os olhos lhe transpassavam o amor incondicional que ele sentia por ela...

_Jesus, não poderia decepcioná-lo... Não, não poderia..._

-Leve-me até o nosso quarto, Harry... e me ame...-sem por nenhum momento desviar o olhar, falou com a alma, sem que por nenhum momento a atriz brilhante que era a assumisse.-... me ame como nenhum outro amou... Quero te dizer...

Emocionado, impediu-a de falar.

-Não precisar dizer nada, querida. –erguendo-a, confortou-a em seus braços polpudos e fortes e beijou-lhe a testa. -Nos amamos... E isso já basta!

* * *

**Fim!**

* * *

N/A: **Bem, esse foi o meu presente para a Mi! Realmente não consegui aprofundar mais as cenas "quentes". Infelizmente, o bloqueio pegou a titia aqui de jeito e no momento estou mais para auto-ajuda do que para romances. **

**Queria escrever sobre uma Ginny mais madura, dona de si, daquelas mulheres que só existem em novelas ou em filmes. Ora, e também por que sou uma feminista de carteirinha assinada... Ninguém é perfeito e fiel... Ela não é perfeita e também jamais será fiel. **

**Agora não sei por que Draco ficou sendo o amante! **

**Espero que tenham gostado!**

**Miaka-Ela essa foi para você... acho que cumpri em parte minha promessa. Obrigada por sempre me escutar e às vezes querer me matar. Não cometi nenhum atentado ao pudor. Hahaha, milagre! Agora vê se posta logo "casualidades do destino"! Pleaseee!**

**Para finalizar, desejo a todos paz, saúde e sucesso em 2006!**

**Happy New Year!**

**Chega de loucura...**

**Beijos!**

**Anna C. Lennox**

* * *


End file.
